A Peaceful Day in the Woods
by Phantom Fusionist
Summary: Vio, Blue, and Red relax in the woods. Then everything changed when Blue "mysteriously" disappears.


**You can probably tell when I stopped really caring about this story. I own nothing.**

* * *

It was a beautiful forest. Trees sprung up from the ground in all directions, dark trunks rising from the ground and splitting off into small branches covered in pine needles. The ground was covered in brown pine needles, pine needles that had fallen from the trees and dried up without water, as well as tree roots that popped up from the ground here and there. There was a river flowing through the forest, quiet and peaceful. The river water was black and barely moved downstream, but it was full of life. Other than the usual sounds of nature, there was nothing to disturb the relaxing peace of the forest.

That's why Vio had chosen this spot to read through his book. It'd always been easier for him to read outside, and in the forest it's easier to get away from everyone and relax. He'd been hoping he could come alone, but as usual the other Links had to join him. Red was soaking his feet in the black water, and Blue had long ago fallen asleep from boredom nearby the two. Even though he wasn't alone, for once Red and Blue weren't disturbing the peace and Vio found it very easy to get lost in his book.

Both Vio and Blue were perfectly content with what they were doing. Vio was sitting with his back to a tree, undisturbed while he read his book, and Blue was asleep, not a care in the world as he dreamed about whatever his heart desired. Red, however, found it hard to be as satisfied as the other two. Boredom wasn't the cause of this, Red didn't mind doing nothing and had been thinking about falling asleep himself. However, something was bugging him. What, exactly, he wasn't sure. But something didn't seem to be right, and he knew he wouldn't be able to relax until he figured it out.

Fortunately for him, Red figured out what was bothering him quickly. All he had to do was look at everything around him to figure out what was wrong. Unfortunately, figuring out the problem didn't help at all, as it only lead to a new mystery.

"Hey, guys, do you know where Green went?" Red asked.

Blue rolled over in his sleep in response, as he continued to snore away. This was more of a response than Vio gave, which was not even acknowledging that a question had been asked.

"Guys?" Realizing that Blue wasn't going to answer any time soon, Red pulled his feet out of the water and walked over to Vio. "Vio? Do you know where Green is?"

"Hmm?" Vio looked up at Red, a thoughtful expression on his face. "I haven't seen Green in awhile. He said he was going out to town, though, to get some food. Don't worry about it, Green will be fine." Without waiting for a response, Vio went back to his book, taking in every word as if it were more delicious than honey.

"Alright," Red replied. Happy with the answer, he went back to the river and put his feet back in the water.

As Red left him, Vio looked back up over his book, noticing how easily Red took the answer he had given. A small smirk appeared on his face as he went back to his book.

* * *

Some time later, after absolutely nothing happened, Vio closed his book with a slam and stood up. "It's getting dark. I'm going to find some place to set up camp."

"Oh!" Red pulled his feet out of the water again and stood up. "I'll come with you! Do you want to help, Blue?" He waited for a response from Blue that would probably be 'No', but nobody said anything. "Blue?" Red looked around, but didn't see Blue anywhere. "Blue, where did you go?!"

"Blue? He's been sleeping over there-" Vio pointed to the spot where Blue had been sleeping before. "-the whole time." His eyes followed his finger, and he saw that no one was there. "Oh..."

"Yeah, great obeservation, Vio," Red told him, rolling his eyes.

"Don't give me that look," Vio replied. "We've got to find Blue, and I haven't seen Green since he went out to town. He could be missing, too."

Red clapped his hands over his mouth. "Two of us missing? That'd be terrible!"

Vio nodded. "Come on, Red, let's find them."

Red nodded and followed Vio in some random direction that Vio picked.

* * *

Never leaving the forest, Red and Vio wandered around, looking for Green and Blue. With no clue as to where either Link was, the search was doomed from the start. Several hours after starting the search, there still wasn't any sign of either Link.

"Viooo!" Red complained. "We've been looking for hours, and we haven't found them!"

"Has it really been that long? I mean..." Vio looked up at the sky. "Clouds are covering the moon tonight. We'll never find them in the dark."

"I guess..." Red's ear twitched as he heard a noise above his head. "It sounds like there's something in the trees."

"It's probably just the wind," Vio lied, knowing exactly what it was. "I'm sure it's not important."

"Are you sure?" Red asked. "What if something's following us?"

"Calm down, Red. We can handle anything this forest can throw at us."

Just then, a bear appeared from behind a tree and roared.

"BEAR!" Red screamed. "I KNEW WE WERE BEING FOLLOWED!"

Vio sighed. "You're so dramatic, Red." He pulled his sword out of its sheath and jumped into the air, then sliced the bear's head off from its body. The head and the body fell to the ground, and a pool of blood appeared.

"That's gross, Vio," Red told him, giving him a disgusted face.

"Like I said," Vio said, ignoring Red, "We can handle anything this forest can throw at us."

Immediately after Vio said this, a rabbit hopped up to Vio, made a strange noise, leaped up to Vio's face, and dug its claws into his face.

"OH, FARORE, IT HURTS, GET IT OFF ME!" Vio screamed.

Red laughed and grabbed the rabbit on Vio's face. Gently, he pulled its claws out of his face and held the rabbit in his left arm, stroking the rabbit's back with his right hand. "It's just a little rabbit, Vio, you'll be fine." Smiling, Red bent over and set the rabbit on the ground. "Go home now, little guy," Red told it, his smile fading as the rabbit hopped away in a hurry.

Vio rolled his eyes. "The rabbit just took me by surprise. We can handle-"

"Stop!" Red stood up and clapped his hands over Vio's mouth. "Don't say that," he whispered. "Every time you do, something happens."

Vio grabbed Red's arms and pushed them away from his mouth, allowing him to speak. "Stop being so dramatic, Red. Nothing's going to happen, it's just a coincidence."

"I don't think so, Vio. I get the feeling that this forest doesn't like you."

"Red, the _forest _doesn't have any feelings for or against me. Besides, if anything does happen, like I said, we can handle it."

Red his behind Vio's back. "I'm scared...what if something happens? What if we're never heard from again? We could get eaten, or-"

"Red, we're _heroes_, remember?" Vio asked. "Besides, nothing's out to get us. This was all a joke."

"A joke?" Red looked blankly at the back of Vio's head. "So...none of this was real?"

"Well, the bear and the rabbit were," Vio admitted. "But Green and Blue aren't really missing. They've been following us this whole time. We just wanted to mess with you, but I think it's gone on long enough. Right, guys?"

A pair of skeletons fell down from a nearby tree. The skeletons fell apart as soon as they hit the ground, and the parts scattered all over the area. The two skulls from the skeletons had nearly identical hats, only one was green, and the other was blue.

Red laughed nervously. "This is just part of the joke, right? They're not really..."

"Yeah, um...not really." Vio grabbed Red's arm and started running. "We should get out of here. Now."

"Right," Red agreed, his eyes widening as he realized what happened.

* * *

Blue and Green jumped down from the same tree as the skeletons, laughing.

"Did you see the look on Red's face when those fake skeletons fell?" Blue asked. "It was priceless!"

"I can't believe they fell for it," Green said. "I was sure Vio would realize we were just messing around."

Just then, with a huge roar, a giant shark flew through the trees, heading right towards Green and Blue. Blue and Green saw it almost immediately and their laughter quickly stopped as they figured out their inevitable fate.

"It's been nice knowing you, Blue," Green whispered as the shark opened its mouth wide.


End file.
